She's So High Above Me
by gleekyk
Summary: This is probably going to be a one shot, but I haven't decided yet. Wemma!
1. Chapter 1

Will knew two things for sure about his life; the first was that he was in love Emma Pillsbury, the second was that he didn't stand a chance. Emma was everything he wasn't. She was classy and beautiful. She took his breath away by doing the simple things, simply walking past him made him forget how to breathe. He sat in his classroom thinking about how much better everything would be if she was there. It was true, she was a 2 minute walk away, but his feet didn't know how to get up and find her. He was afraid of what she would say, and that his need to be closer to her would result in him losing the best friend he ever had.

A smile formed on his face when he thought about that night they spent together dancing. It was all he really wanted. He had a beautiful girl alone in his apartment and all he wanted to do was touch her hand. Good thing his high school buddies weren't here to see him like this; he'd never hear the end of this.

He closed his eyes, trying to block her from his mind, he had to get this set list done, he had to make glee club his first priority, it was a good distraction, anyway. He started looking though ideas that the students had given him, when he stopped. The perfect song was in his hands. He put the sheet music on his piano and began to play. It sounded beautiful; the only thing missing was the vocals. He began to sing, to test how it would sound at nationals.

_But somehow I can't believe  
>That anything should happen<br>I know where I belong  
>And nothing's gonna happen<br>Yeah, yeah_

He's never met anyone as high above him as Emma was.

_'Cause she's so high...  
>High above me, she's so lovely <em>

He wanted to kick himself for playing this song, when he knew how perfectly it related to his own life.

_She's so high...  
>Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite <em>

He couldn't cry, that would be ridiculous, he had no reason to cry, he had Emma in his life, Emma was his best friend, it was selfish of him to expect anything more from her.

_She's so high...  
>High above me.<em>

"Wow Will." He heard from the door way.

He stopped playing immediately. "Emma. Hi."

"That sounded great, you don't have to stop."

"Oh no, I was just messing around, you know, trying to find some good stuff for the students to sing at nationals."

"Well that one sounded beautiful, Will."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"You got so into it." She sat down on the piano next to him. "That's my favorite part of hearing you sing, you sing every words, you give the song meaning."

"Most of the songs I sing do have meaning to me."

She smiled. "You really should have been a professional; your voice really is perfect."

He laughed. "I wouldn't say perfect. Very few things in life are perfect."

"I wish I knew how to play piano. I took lessons when I was eight, but I quit after a few weeks, I guess it just wasn't my thing."

"Do you want me to teach you?"

She laughed. "That might be a lost cause; I doubt I'd pick it up quickly."

"It'd be fun." He said. "I always wanted to teach someone to play."

"Okay." She straightened up.

He took her hands and guided them over the keys, teaching her what each note was and the way it sounded.

"How do you remember all the notes?"

He shrugged. "It takes time to get used to."

"I don't know if I can do this." She laughed, "Maybe piano isn't my thing."

"I'm sure you could do it." He said. "You can do anything you want. I bet you could be better then me in a week."

"Oh, I don't think so. I don't think I could ever be better then you when it comes to music."

She stood up. "I wish I could stay longer and hear you play, but I have so much work to do."

He frowned. "Well if you want to learn, I'm sure you'd do amazing."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Anyway… um… I'll let you get back to work. I don't want to keep you."

She nodded. "Yeah, it's always crazy this time of the year."

There was something about her voice that put him in a trance. How was it that so many things about one person could be perfect? Was she really perfect, or was he just so in love with her that everything about her seemed perfect?

He wanted to ask her. He wanted to know if she was really so amazing, or if he just thought so, but then he would have to admit that he thought so, and that was the last thing that he wanted to do.

"I'll come listen to you again." She said. "I definitely think you should use that song for nationals though, you'll win."

He smiled. "Well I wouldn't be the one singing it."

She shrugged. "I'm sure you could work your magic on Finn."

"I'll see you." He said, trying to contain a grin.

She nodded, opening the door and walking back to her classroom.

Will sat, amazed by her, her smell still lingering next to him as her shoes clicked down the hallway. Even as she walked away she was perfect.

He wished that he could measure up to her, but the truth was that no man in the world was good enough for her, especially not him. He was nobody with nothing to offer her. She would probably end up with someone rich and sophisticated, someone who treated her like the princess she was, and didn't kiss other woman. She would be with someone who made her happy and didn't break her heart.

He knew that he didn't deserve someone as special as her, but he couldn't get her to leave his mind as the sound of her heels clicked in his mind. He wished that he could forget about her, but then again he wanted to keep her in his mind forever.

All he knew was that she was Emma Pillsbury, and he loved her, but she was too high above him, and he would be a fool if he ever thought he stood a chance at really being with her again.

Yet he couldn't get the sound of her walking away out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I couldn't help myself. :) I just have so many ideas for this story. Haha. Even though the last thing I need is another fic to commit to!

He wondered if she knew how perfect she was. Probably not. If she knew she wouldn't even waste her time talking to him. He spent his nights in his bed thinking about this, about her, and everything he loved about her.

If they had a conversation that day then he would replay it in his mind, over and over, her sweet voices like a song in his mind. They did have a conversation that day. He touched her that day, her delicate hands. He shared music with her. He could still smell her as if she was right next to her.

He closed his eyes. He wanted nothing more then to have dreams of Emma. In his dreams he was a better man, one who deserved her, who had a chance with her. He liked his dreams. He was about to drift away, when he heard his phone.

He jumped, not expecting the loud beep in the silence. He grabbed it off the night stand and a surge of joy flew through his when he saw Emma's name on the caller ID.

"Em?"

"I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No no. I was awake, just… thinking."

"Mind if I think with you? I can't fall sleep."

"Me either." He lied.

"Will."

"Yeah?"

"I've had a tough year."

"I know. I'm sorry about your marriage and everything that happened to you. You don't deserve any of it."

"Maybe I do. I wasn't good to Carl, Will. Why should he have stayed with me? And all the things I did to Ken. Poor Ken, he didn't deserve to be used to make me feel secure. I've made so many mistakes, and sometimes I think that's why I'm alone, well I know that's why I'm alone, but I think that's why I'm staying alone. I wish I was one of those people who had it all figured out. The woman that we alone and happy with it, is it bad that I want that. I'm sorry, I'm rambling, I've had these thoughts on my mind for so long, I just haven't been able to express them to anyone. I don't want anyone else to know what a mistake I am, but you already know. You know everything; you've experienced it first hand. So I can tell you because you already know."

"Emma, you're perfect." He said it before he could stop himself. Even if he had thought about it, he probably would have said it anyway. Emma was upset and if his words were what it took to make her feel better, he's sacrifice his pride.

Emma didn't say anything for a long time, Will thought that she hung up at first, but he could still here the sound of her breathing. He didn't want to say anything, he didn't know what to say, except good-bye, and he's rather sit there and here her breath all night then say good bye.

"Will?" She said in a whisper.

"Em?"

"Will you sing to me? Maybe if you sing, it'll help me fall asleep."

He didn't want Emma to fall asleep; he wanted to stay on the phone with her all night. "What song do you want me to sing?" He asked.

She yawned, "I don't care what song, you can pick one."

He decided on the one that had been in his mind all night:

_She calls to speak to me  
>I freeze immediately<br>'Cause what she says sounds so unreal  
>'Cause somehow I can't believe<br>That anything should happen  
>I know where I belong<br>And nothing's gonna happen_

"Em?" He whispered.

"Why did you stop?"

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were still there."

"I'm still here."

_'Cause she's so high  
>High above me, she's so lovely<br>She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
>She's so high, high above me<em>

"That's the end of the song." He said.

"It was worth a try." She said. "And it was worth it just to hear you sing again."

"I know how to make you fall asleep."

"How?"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes."

He hung up the phone before she could protest.

He thought on his way to Emma's house how he saw her every day, he look at her, smelled her, sometimes even touch her, and yet his heart began to flutter as he drove to her house. It fluttered just as it did when he saw her in the hallways walking towards him.

Not it was him, driving to her. He was only distance away from her, he thought to himself. But he knew that it was more then distance that separated them.

He pulled into her drive way, taking a deep breath before he got out of the car and knocked on her door. "Come in." He heard from a distance.

He opened the door, he'd never been in her house before. "Em?"

"I'm in here." She called from the bedroom.

"Hey." He sat on the bed next to her.

"Did you come to sing to me?"

"No even better." He said. "Lay on your stomach."

She did.

He began to rub circles on her back. "I used to do this to a friend I had in high school. She could never sleep at night, so I always would come over and sneak into her room and I would rub her back until she fell asleep."

"Your girlfriend?"

He laughed. "No." She was my first real crush though before Terri and all that mess. I actually think if she would have asked me out, I would have chosen her over Terri, but she was way out of my league."

"I thought Terri was the prettiest and… you know, all around best."

"This girl was different though. She was beautiful and… I couldn't even describe it. There was something so different and unique about her that made me just crazy about her. To be honest, I think that I loved her. I know I as young, but it was a crazy feeling she gave me, and it wasn't lust. I knew what was. I felt to every time I look at Terri. It doesn't mean that I loved her. I mean eventually I did, but she was kind of second best. You know what I mean?"

She didn't answer.

Will smiled and got up slowly, not wanting to wake her. "Night Em." He whispered, closing her bedroom door gently.


End file.
